trollhunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hilde
.]]Hilde is a veterinarian and close friend to Hans. She opened up a vet named "Årdals Smådyrklinikk." In the film, she described the weakness trolls have to sunlight, and their inability to convert it into vitamin D unlike humans. After saying bye, she called Hans back letting him and Thomas Schøien know that rabies were spreading among the trolls. She was never heard from again after this call. Biography Early Life and Veterinarian Career Hilde's early life is unknown. At some point, she met Hans and they became close friends. She got a job as veterinarian and opened up her own vet named, "Årdals Smådyrklinikk." Throughout the film Contacted by Hans After Hans killed the Raglefant on a bridge, he collected its blood in order for Hilde to later examine it. He wanted to know why there was an outbreak of trolls recently. While in his Land Rover, he calls Hilde, letting her know he’ll be at her vet in a half-hour. Examining and Explaining the Science of Trolls have.]] and the students arrive.]]Hans and the three students arrive at the vet, and see Hilde outside smoking. Hans lets Hilde know that they are a film team that have some questions. She shakes Thomas' hand and says hello. Hans gives Hilde the troll blood, mentioning that it was a real struggle trying to obtain it, which Hilde notes. She comments on the students' look, saying they look like a mess since they were covered in troll blood. She lets Thomas know that there is a bathroom. After some time of analyzing the blood, she says that there are not enough of red blood cells to analyze fast enough, saying the process will take a couple of days. Thomas asks if they can have an interview with her. She was hesitant at first, asking Hans what all she should say on film. Hans says everything, which Hilde notes they aren't allowed to, which Hans replies that he'll take full responsibility should Finn Haugen or the Troll Security Service find out. She explains that the trolls' main problem is that they cannot convert vitamin D into calcium from the sunlight. When they feel sunlight, their bodies overreact and their stomachs begin to expand. Gases are forced into their intestines and veins. This becomes unbearable and they eventually explode. Older ones, however, turn to stone. Their veins are more constricted than younger ones, so to compensate, the expansion happens within their bones. Within seconds, their entire body calcifies and turns into stone. She wishes that they didn't have to experience so much pain. She says that it is very traumatic for them, despite it only taking a few seconds. She says that her and the vet would prefer to have given them injections. Saying Bye After the interview, she says to Hans that she'll have those results in a few days, and that she'll call him. A curious Thomas tells Kalle to record them. The two then hug each other. Hans asks the students if they are ready to go, to Thomas says, "sure." He then looks to the camera with a grin on his face. Calling Hans Back While on top of the land rover, Hans's phone starts ringing. Thomas Schøien notices and answers for Hans. Hilde is calling and asks if she can call him, to which Thomas tells her that he is busy. She lets Thomas know that the Raglefant had rabies. Hans takes the phone and talks to her for a short time, then tells her to take care. Hans tells the students that he believes all the trolls had rabies and that the Jotnar may have spread it to the Raglefants and Dovregubben, and even to Thomas. Thomas refutes, saying that only dogs have rabies. Malika and Johanna comment saying that he should receive medical attention. Thomas tells Hans he doesn't think he has rabies, but if he does, he needs to get to a hospital now. Hans tells the students to get inside the TSS cabin to avoid the Jotnar. Hilde is not heard from again. Personality Hilde is shown as a sweet and caring though somewhat shy older woman. She allowed the students to interview her, and happily greeted Thomas Schøien and the students as they arrived. She's shown to be caring for animals, wishing that trolls didn't have to go through so much pain and that she'd rather give them injections. Equipment *'Lab Coat': Hilde owns a white lab coat, to protect her from any hazards. *'Microscope': Hilde owns a microscope, which she uses to examine objects on a microscopic level, such as troll blood. Trivia/Notes *Hilde was portrayed by actress Torunn Lødemel Stokkeland. *It is possible her and Hans are in love with each other, as they give each other a big hug before he leaves her, in which Thomas and Kalle Stensvik humorously take note. *Hilde, like Hans, is a smoker. *Also like Hans, Hilde's last name has never been revealed. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Veterinarians Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Årdals Smådyrklinikk Category:Smokers